halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bailey-132
} - Mk IVB= } - Mk VB= } - RED FLAG Mk V= } - Mk VI= } - Mk VI GEN2= } }} |-| Unarmored= } - 2552= } - 2558= } }} |caption= |spartantag=132 |homeworld= (New Fresno, Maredio) |birth=February 3, 2511 |death= |gender=Male |height=6 feet, 10 inches |hair=Dark brown |eyes=Blue |cyber=*Standard (2521—2552) * (2552—) *Prosthetic right arm (2558—) |affiliation= * ** *** ****Naval Special Weapons ***** ******Sapphire Team *** ****Delta-3 Division ****Special Activities Division *****Operational Detachment-Sigma |rank=Senior Chief Petty Officer (E-8) |specialty= leader |battles=* ** operation * ** ** **Battle of YZ Ceti IV **Battle of Meyer's World **Battle of Roleath **Fall of Greenway **Oxius V Revolt **Battle of Nordarus **Solstice Uprising **Fall of Flourish **Siege of Redwall **Fall of Busgardt **Beta Taurius II Campaign **Battle of New Sicily **Fall of Gryphonne II **Argo Incident **Operation: STONE OVEN ** **Sol Campaign *** * **Mission to Erebus VII **Quillion III Incident ** ***[[Attack on the UNSC Orphellion|Attack on the UNSC Orphellion]] ***Raid on New Zaječar ***Steinhold Rescue Operation ***Mission to New Babylonia ***Theras Outbreak |status=Active as of November 2558 |class=Class I }}Senior Chief Petty Officer Bailey-132 (callsign Sapphire One or Sapphire Actual), sometimes jokingly referred to by his fellow Spartans as "Banana" due to his unusually colored armor, and more formally known to the at large as Project ORION, Generation II Subject, Candidate Designation Number 132, was a Class I supersoldier and the leader of Sapphire Team. One of the final few surviving members of the first class of the SPARTAN-II program still active following the end of the , Bailey and his team saw almost nonstop combat deployment throughout the entirety of the war, and his number of successful combat sorties was surpassed only by those of . Following the formal end of the war in 2553, Bailey and the rest of Sapphire Team would be sent to the edges of human space to conduct a variety of clandestine operations, until an incident in early 2558 led to Bailey being wrongfully branded as a traitor and and subsequently imprisoned in the . However, the emergence of the later that year would see him being pardoned and placed in a position of command within a newly formed joint task force assigned with countering the newfound threat. Biographical Information Early life Bailey was born on the colony of on February 3, 2511, in the city of New Fresno. A quiet and passive child, Bailey avoided conflict and usually kept to himself, generally preferring to draw or quietly play alone than to take part in the loud games of his rowdy peers. This often put him at odds with his older brother, Marcus, who was a highly extroverted individual, and did not understand why Bailey wanted to be by himself so much. Bailey often felt frustrated by the fact that no one seemed to understand that he just wanted to be left alone, and felt like no one understood him or his needs. Bailey soon drew the attention of ONI, after they learned that he possessed all of the genetic markers necessary for SPARTAN-II candidacy through a blood sample secretly obtained via the . He was kidnapped soon thereafter and conscripted into the SPARTAN-II program in August 2517, being replaced with a so as not to draw unwanted attention. Training Upon arrival on , Bailey and the other kidnapped candidates awoke from in the in the of . There, he and the other candidates were introduced to , in which they would be taking part. The candidates were then informed that they would never be allowed to see their families again. The following morning, on September 24, the six-year-old SPARTAN-II candidates were awoken at 0530 hours by CPO , the man who would be responsible for conducting their training. They were instructed to head to the showers, and any who protested or refused were struck with a . From the showers, the children were sent outside, where they were put through 100 reps of jumping jacks, sit ups, deep squats, knee bends, and leg lifts. Afterwards, they jogged roughly a mile to the , where they would be given lessons by the . This was to become the Spartans' daily morning routine. Augmentation Finally, in 2525, the SPARTAN-II candidates underwent the toughest part of their journey thus far: augmentation. Through this process, the candidates would be transformed from already exceptional physical specimens into something far beyond human. However, the process was risky: in addition to the risk of implant rejection and side effects, there was the chance of lethal physiological stress, as the whole ordeal would involve minimal anesthesia, and thus although the Spartans would be technically unconscious during the procedures, they would still be able to feel everything happening to them. Post-Augmentation Deployment on Human-Covenant War Battle of Chi Ceti IV Upon completing their training, Bailey and the rest of the SPARTAN-IIs were sent to to receive their new MJOLNIR armor. Unfortunately, this trip was complicated when the SPARTANs arrived to find the planet under attack by alien invaders known as the . The Spartans were forced to put their training to the test and fight their way to the into an underground research facility, where they were given their new armor. Bailey's armor specifically had received a number of special modifications, courtesy of the Delta-3 Division, an ONI cell which had recruited him several years earlier for unknown reasons. While leaving Chi Ceti IV, a team of Spartans was forced to board a Covenant warship and destroy it from the inside. While this succeeded, the Spartan was killed in the process. Early Harvest Campaign After returning to , Bailey and his team were sent with to the colony of . Upon arriving in the , they found the breadbasket world of Harvest to be mostly and beginning to suffer the effects of nuclear winter. Battle Group X-Ray also discovered a in orbit above the colony, which they quickly destroyed at the cost of thirteen of their own ships. After a short-lived search for survivors on Harvest's surface (which was quickly called off upon learning how horrifyingly thorough the Covenant had been in their ruthless genocide of the population), UNSC forces began to establish bases on Harvest's now frozen surface, in preparation for ground operations that would be conducted with the intent of taking what was left of the colony back from the Covenant forces remaining on its surface. Sapphire Team was attached to the aptly-named "Utgard Base"; a particularly large base located less than two kilometers from where the city of had once stood. Though the Covenant's forces were initially disorganized and easily defeated, this changed when a group of arrived above Harvest after patrolling the fringes of the Epsilon Indi system. These ships forced Battle Group X-Ray to hastily pull back away from the planet and regroup, leaving UNSC ground forces suddenly without valuable orbital support assets. Confusion spread and UNSC troops quickly became disorganized. To make matters worse, the Covenant began deploying fresh ground troops, and those already on the ground were able to operate more cohesively thanks to tactical support from their ships in orbit above. Sapphire Team was quickly deployed to key locations in order to provide assistance to UNSC with whom contact had been lost as Battle Group X-Ray fought to regain control of the situation in orbit. They left their commanding officers speechless; they were able to engage Covenant troops toe-to-toe and win almost effortlessly, succeeding with ease where even the best of normal human soldiers would struggle. Two days later, on April 12, the Covenant had appeared to have begun to withdraw their troops from the colony's surface, and the UNSC believed that victory was nearly at hand. However, the next day, exited above Harvest, and immediately began to deploy ground forces. When these forces landed, UNSC marines discovered that a new alien species, which were soon nicknamed , were replacing the Brutes as the commanders of the Covenant's troops. The Elites proved to be far more disciplined and potent foes for Sapphire Team, but the Spartans still managed defeat them all the same. After the arrival of the Elites, the campaign to retake Harvest carried on for a considerable amount of time without much in the way of progress, and it soon became clear that even if victory was possible, it would be a hard-fought battle for a goal which would be largely symbolic, and of scant strategic value. And as the Covenant began attacking other worlds along humanity's borders, more and more of the assets originally allocated to Harvest would be reprioritized and reassigned to aid in the defense of other colonies. Eventually this would come to include Sapphire Team as well, as in May of 2527, the Spartans would be shipped off to YZ Ceti IV, another farming world and likely Covenant target. Battle of YZ Ceti IV Battle of Meyer's World Battle of Roleath Late Harvest Campaign In September 2530, the 17th Naval Fleet, including the members of Sapphire Team, returned to the Epsilon Indi System, where fighting continued to rage over the fate of what little remained of the colony of Harvest. Upon their arrival at Utgard Base, Sapphire Team was greeted by the first fellow SPARTAN-II they had seen in nearly five years: Colin-142. SPARTAN-142 had been serving primarily as a solo operator for Section III the Office of Naval Intelligence since the events on Chi Ceti IV, but had been sent to Harvest to bolster the ranks of Sapphire Team. ONI had recently discovered intelligence suggesting that a Covenant general whom had been previously encountered on Roleath was now leading troops on Harvest. This leader, believed to be known as the , was suspected to possess considerable significance within the Covenant hierarchy, and thus ONI believed that the removal of this individual could prove beneficial to the war effort against the new Covenant threat. Colin was to aid Sapphire Team in their new and especially dangerous task of hunting down this Arbiter, as well as to serve as an ONI liaison for the team. Fall of Greenway Oxius V Revolt Battle of Nordarus Solstice Uprising Fall of Flourish Siege of Redwall Fall of Bushgardt Beta Taurius II Campaign Battle of New Sicily Fall of Gryphonne II Argo Incident Operation: STONE OVEN Fall of Reach .}} Battle for Earth Post-War Outer Colony Deployments Erebus VII In 2557, Sapphire Team saw deployment on Erebus VII alongside several ONI , after contact was abruptly lost with research teams on the planet. Sapphire Team was quickly withdrawn from the Erebus system upon it being quarantined by ONI, although not before retrieving spectroscopic scan data from an abandoned research facility. While this data was not found to be of any use to ONI, it was later transmitted to the [[UNSC Infinity (Demons of Hope)|UNSC Infinity]], where it was used to create for use in by the Infinity's dedicated SPARTAN contingent. Quillion III Incident In late January of 2558, Sapphire Team was deployed on a simple operation on the backwater colony of Quillion III. Quillion III was a former Insurrectionist holdout, and though it had been spared from the wrath of the Covenant during the war, food and resource shortages caused by the destruction of nearby colonies had forced Quillion III to rejoin the UEG in 2554 to prevent the starvation of its people. In spite of the necessity of this decision, Quillion III's turmoil did not end there, with the more staunch rebel supporters taking up arms against the colony's supposedly "defeatist" government. These fighters began targeting freighters carrying much-needed relief supplies from the UNSC, capturing them and even outright destroying them, being determined to have the people of Quillion III either find a way to take care of themselves or die out in the effort. Sapphire Team's mission was to escort an especially important delivery directly to officials of the Quillion III government, supposedly containing military-grade weaponry in addition to the usual food, clothing, and clean drinking water. However, due to a communications glitch, Bailey was accidentally sent a copy of a secret ONI message containing information that he and the rest of Sapphire Team were not meant to be privy to: that the supplies being transported by Sapphire Team were tainted with a lethal biological agent. ONI wished to kill off the loyalist Quillion population and frame the rebels, thereby wiping their hands of any responsibility to continue providing aid to the colony. Acting alone, Bailey made anonymous contact with the largest rebel contingent on Quillion III, making them aware of the especially important supplies heading to the planet. Upon landing, the freighter was quickly overrun by rebel forces, and the supplies were destroyed. Sapphire Team was sent home, their mission apparently unsuccessful. However, during debriefing, Bailey was placed under arrest by ONI personnel, and an incredulous Sapphire Team was shown their commander's correspondence with the rebel forces. ONI Custody Created conflict Formation of Operational Detachment-Sigma Attack on the UNSC Orphellion Raid on New Zaječar .]] Steinhold Rescue Operation Mission to New Babylonia Theras Outbreak Career Service Vitae |} Personality & Traits Bailey was a naturally quiet person, even prior to his conscription and with his social and emotional development stunted from his induction into the SPARTAN-II program, Bailey was, like many of his Spartan peers, left without much understanding of how to interact with others outside of a formal military setting. As such, he tended to avoid contact with normal people on the rare occasions he was not either actively participating in or preparing for combat operations. When he was forced to do so, he tended to be blunt and to the point, as well as often rude and condescending, feeling his time would be better spent somewhere else besides talking with other people. However, after spending more than nine months on an ONI detention ship in 2558, Bailey's mental and emotional state took a turn for the worse thanks to the efforts of naval intelligence operatives to brainwash him as well as thanks to countless weeks spent in solitary confinement. He became somewhat unhinged; quicker to aggression and anger and markedly less reserved and calculating. Upon returning to meet Addison again after his imprisonment, the couple's relationship became somewhat strained thanks to Bailey's misplaced anger and lack of patience. He also began to suffer from insomnia and night terrors, leading to constant fatigue. In spite of this, his abilities as a soldier and a leader remained solid, and those who trusted him in the past continued to do so despite his newfound difficulties. Equipment MJOLNIR Armor Weapons Involvement with the Delta-3 Division Upon learning of the program's existence, ONI's Delta-3 Division insisted that it have unrestricted access to at least one SPARTAN-II candidate, offering to divert a portion of their own funding towards the project in return. , in need of additional funding for Project: MJOLNIR at the time, reluctantly agreed, and in 2522 the Delta-3 Division grafted Bailey into their ranks in order to grant themselves unlimited private access to him and his affairs. The Delta-3 Division used Bailey to observe and research the combat capabilities and limitations of Halsey's supersoldiers, and also used him to test new technologies designed specifically for or that were best suited for a SPARTAN-II's unique skillset or superhuman physique. Trivia *Bailey's tag is a 7 reference, as 1+(3×2)=7. Gallery 132FinalMkIV.jpg|Bailey on Beta Taurius II in 2537, wearing the finalized version of the MJOLNIR Mk IVB. S132_mkv.jpg|Bailey on Reach in August 2552. Screenshots.jpg|Bailey on Earth in October 2552, wearing the updated version of the MJOLNIR Mk V. Halo3 21 Slayer.jpg|Bailey on Earth in November 2552, now sporting the MJOLNIR Mk VI. List of Appearances *''Halo: Terra Ignis'' **''Just Different'' *''Halo: Upheaval'' *''Halo: RED FLAG'' (non-canon) *''Halo: Vae Victis'' (non-canon) *''Survival of the Fittest'' (non-canon) **''Season 4'' (non-canon) **''Season 5'' (non-canon) **''Season 6'' (non-canon) **''Season 7'' (non-canon) Category:Spartan-IIs Category:Males Category:Sapphire Team Category:Class I Spartan-IIs Category:Human-Covenant War Category:Survivors of the Human-Covenant War Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:UNSC Personnel Category:Demons of Hope Category:DoH SPARTANs